Zombie Evaders
by ArtsyOwlFree3
Summary: Join a group of teens and adults who fight to escape a sudden and unexpected invasion of Zombies. The two groups are in middle and high school during the time of the incident. Will everyone survive and meet each other, or will everyone get seperated and fall.


ZOMBIE EVADERS

Rose (Me)

Lifting my long straight, blonde hair and opening my light blue eyes, I peer around the classroom to see if anyone else heard the screams coming from the end of the hall. I stand up to grab the pass and head out the classroom. Curiosity brightens my eyes as I survey the hall. Students can be seen running from the math and science departments. They push and rush toward the stairwells as if some wild animal is after them. Even from the other end of the hall I can sense the fear in the air.

"What are you waiting for? Run for your life! There are zombies loose in the math and art department. "

I have never believed in such silly things, but curiosity gets the best of me and I walk toward that end of the hall. Sure enough there is something that only the word "Zombie" can describe. My former classmate, Chel, is no longer a smart, tan skinned and proud human. She is hunched over another student's body in the hall. Her. skin is now a shade of light green and all noticible veins are pure and bright blue.

I back away slowly and quietly rush away. Once I get back to my class I stand in front of them to say, "Everyone, hurry up. We have to go because there are zombies in the school. "

The students rush out of the class thinking I was just giving them a reason to escape class. The teacher glares at me angrily and commands us to stay seated. The student who know me and know I don't lie rush away and don't give her a second chance.

I run swiftly down the stairs, vaguely aware that two people were following close behind me. I dash down the hall and exit the double doors that lead to the courtyard, and call my brother without breaking stride. "Hey, Sky…" I begin to say, but he interrupts me.

"I know what's going on. Meet up at the middle of Old Spaniard Trail ASAP," Skylar answers and then mutes me after hitting something, I'm assuming a zombie.

I head toward thw caferteria knowing I need to get supplies before meeting with Sky and his friends. I notice two girls following me and allow them to tail me. I'm not against helping others survive, so long as they don't get in my way and ruin our chances at survival.

Turning into the cafeteria I dump my backpack onto the nearest table. The two girls do likewise. I keep my journal and pencil box in my book bag before heading into the kitchen. I lead the two girls into the now deserted kitchen. Since they are obviously going to stick around I turn to them and say, "Find any non-perishable foods and full water bottles you can find. Kitchen knives should also be packed, and if you happen to find a medical bag please grab it also. Meet me back at the entrance to the kitchen in five minutes. "

The two girls nod their heads and quickly get to the task I set them to. I find a big batch of wrapped rolls that I can easily fit in my bag. I stuff the rolls, ten bottles of water, two knives, a couple granola bars, and some seasoning containers into my backpack before stopping to listen intently for zombies.

I walk to the entrance of the kitchen to see two girls glancing around cautiously. Their backpacks are stuffed pretty full. We all have at least one knife in a quick-access place. I study the two girls, silently sizing them up, and judging if they would be able to help and aid in our survival.

The taller girl, who is about six foot three inches, absent mindedly puts her wavy, multi-shades of brown hair into a ponytail. She has tan, freckled skin, and jade green eyes.( I know her eye color because I saw hers and her friends when we were at the the tables emptying our bookbags.) Her body appears to be built for long-distance running. She wears a dark green short sleeved shirt and blue jeans that hold her knife in one of the belt loops. The smaller girl stands at about my height which is five foot three. The smaller girl has pale skin and pale blonde hair that looks almost white. The smaller girl is wearing a black blouse and black jeans. I would assume this hadn't been a good day for her, except for the fact that I have seen her wearing dark colors every time I have seen her in the halls before today. Her knife is in her combat boot.

"Where are we going now?" The blonde asks me hesitantly, having noticed me staring at her.

"We have to go meet up with my friend, and then we will leave this place," I reply as I lead them toward the art department.

"Aren't the zombies supposed to be the most populated there.?.." the small bonde asks and hesitates to follow for a minute.

" Im pretty sure they have moved on. We will be on guard though. Keep quiet and stay close," I command as we continue on.

We quickly walk down the hall and listen intently for any sound of zombies. I hear a radio playing in the classroom my friend Butterfly is supposed to be in. We hear a desk being bumped into as we approach the doorway. All I see is a zombie lunging at my best friend. She raises a pencil and stabs it in its clouded eye then dodges its bloody hands and pointed teeth. It turns around to pursue her.

 _Author's Note: Each chapter will be from someone else's point of view and will probably varry in length._ _Also this story is not based on real events, but does contain people who do exist. Their names and all names have been altered for privacy purposes._


End file.
